


Fall Into You

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Barbara's thoughts when Tommy stays over during 'Word of God'





	Fall Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

_She’d felt it before, she felt it now: the pull to fall in with him, to fall into him, to lose her sense of self_

_Marie Rutkoski ~ The Winner’s Crime_

Having you here, talking like we did earlier, baring our souls, my defences are weakened. I want to beg you to forget all about Helen, because I know that I love you more than she ever will, more than she ever could.

You look so peaceful, and it is taking every ounce of my willpower not to cross the room, crouch down beside you and press my lips to yours. I want to touch you, run my fingers through your hair, feel your sweat covered skin against mine. Feel your cock thrusting hard and deep inside me as we slowly make love. 

I want all of you; your mind, your body, and your soul.

I force myself to look away, to return to my bedroom and leave you to your rest. I will never act on my dreams, on my desires, because of one thing I know to be true, well true for me and my life at least.

I want never gets.


End file.
